


Bad Ideas with Satisfying Outcomes (no pun intended.)

by sprinklyzucchini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AND I'M SHITTY AT TITLES SORRY, Fluff and Smut, Happy Nico, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underworld, and he has his wolfish side which nico likes a LOT, jason's a dork, sort of?? he's more carefree and chatty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklyzucchini/pseuds/sprinklyzucchini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico's a kinky little shit, and Jason is a dubious (only because he doesn't want to end up on Hades' underwear.) participant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas with Satisfying Outcomes (no pun intended.)

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously* First time writing smut, feedback would be nice. 
> 
> And this was the [self-prompt](http://drawthelinestoallconstellations.tumblr.com/post/100831485316/imagine-nico-and-jason-or-whoever-idk-man-decide#notes) which inspired this -  
> Well, some things were changed.
> 
> And I'm posting fanart for it, soon (ish?? I'm a procrastinating bum who procrastinates) - needless to say, the art would be better then the fic because *vehemently disparages her writing* 
> 
> Uhm. Yeah.
> 
> UPDATE - [Fanart](http://drawthelinestoallconstellations.tumblr.com/post/101974279411/click-through-for-full-size-nsfw-1-2-3) made!! =D   
> It's NSFW. Obviously.

Jason had been a dubious participant in a lot of events which might have been termed as ‘bad ideas’. When you were a demigod, acting on probably ‘bad ideas’ was practically second nature.

Pinned up against the walls of Nico’s room in the Underworld, with owner of said room alternating between moaning in his ear and biting against his throat, his dick straining against his jeans and the blood in his body very rapidly relocating south – was a perfect example of what constituted as a ‘bad idea’.  
Jason’s libido would vehemently disagree, but Jason didn’t consult his libido on matters involving rationality.

Really, he had just visited the Underworld to have a friendly chat with Lord Hades – facing a god with whom your Dad has had millennia of a familial spat with? Not fucking easy, especially when his father had also a lot to do with Nico in the first place. He had expected Pluto – sorry, Hades – to be snide and of course, bitter about it. Even if it’d been close to four years after the war, after the reunion of the camps, after everything.

He knew _he_ wasn’t to blame, and Hades knew that too.  That didn’t stop the snarky, protective-Dad-chewing-out. Okay, so the quiet acceptance had been a bit of a surprise. But expected. The semi-awkward banter – expected. Jason didn’t attempt at any wisecracks, because he knew they wouldn’t be appreciated (He wasn’t Percy, after all.)

What he’d not expected, was to experience that crushing second-hand guilt again, the one he’d convinced himself he’d gotten over months ago. He’d not expected it to come back in such force. He held up his front, until Lady Prosper- _Persephone_ – dismissed them to their rooms (that is, Nico’s room.)

He also knew that Nico had noticed. He wasn’t keen on the conversation that would follow. Which was funny, because he was the one who would, to quote Nico, ‘always talk about feelings and act like a bloody therapist.’ At any rate, he didn’t want to, at least, not here in the dark and gloomy palace. The underground still wasn’t Jason’s thing.

Oh, and of course, he _really_ had not expected the ‘conversation’ to be so lacking in actual speech. He tried to convey his concerns. The words didn’t make it out of his mouth thanks to Nico’s tongue jabbing into it, but hey, full points for trying.

All in all, Nico’s clever attempt to distract him from whirling his way into self-deprecation was working, but Jason really didn’t want his soul to be sucked out later and end up on Hades’ underwear or something.

What? It was a possibility.

“You think too much, Jason.” Nico panted into his ear, as if on cue, and then dragged his teeth along his earlobe to apparently cure Jason of this problem. Really, how dare he think rationally when they were on the verge of having sex in Hades’ goddamn palace.

“Nico – wait, oh _gods_ , that’s not fair – stop, _wait_!” Jason tugged on Nico’s hair to break him away from currently decorating his neck. And _oh gods,_ looking at Nico made Jason almost forget what he’d been about to say.  
He looked debauched, flushed and gorgeous – with his hair in tangled disarray around Jason’s fingers, pink tinting the pale olive of his skin, his eyes blazing – Jason would probably never tire of Nico looking like this, would probably never get used to it, either.

Nico, too perceptive for his own good, grinned. “You were saying?”  
Jason gulped. “Look, we shouldn’t.” _Get it together, Grace._ “Really? In your father’s palace?”  
“In _my room_ , in the palace.” Nico pointed out. He was starting to look increasingly snappish at having to stop.  
“And what a nice room you have.” Jason said dryly, noticing the gray and black decor, only broken by the ornamental furniture made from bone (or the occasional flower, obviously Persephone’s influence).  
“Yes, that’s probably why I don’t spend much time in it,” Nico’s patience had apparently run out, because he pressed his body flush against Jason’s, grinding obscenely against his thigh. “Come on, we’re moving this to the bed.” He kissed Jason’s jaw. “And giving this place better memories.”

Jason just looked as Nico walked backwards and onto the bed, which was covered in black silk sheets so inky they looked like rippling water as Nico shifted on them. The bed itself seemed to be made of obsidian and bone, and the panels in the headboard seemed to be intricately carved, until he looked closer and realised the pattern actually comprised of actual skeletal hands interlocking with each other. Nico pushed pillows against them, covering them, and looked at Jason. “Are you planning on standing there forever?”

Jason could _not_ , the gods help him, ever resist or refuse Nico when he looked that impatient, that eager, that _inviting_. He shut his mouth, which he hadn’t noticed had been hanging open for this long, and gulped.

Well, he’d tried (and he’d totally expected to lose, so it was okay?) He decided to act on the bad idea. Wouldn’t be a horrible way to go, at least.

Jason crossed the space to the bed in two quick strides and climbed on it, pushing Nico back and kissing him languorously. Their tongues slid, wet and hot, against each other and the heat was almost unbearable as the dark-haired boy arched into him.  They paused only to chuck their shirts off and resumed, each trying to undo the other’s jeans.  
They were making little progress. Jason was dizzy with pleasure as their half-assed attempts led to their erections brushing together. Unfortunately, he was aching so badly he was sure if he didn’t get out of his jeans, they might very well leave an imprint.

Nico groaned as Jason bit down on his clavicle, and continued trailing hot kisses up his throat. He pressed his palms against Jason’s chest, and pushed him over. “Need to – ” He gestured towards their crotches, not like Jason needed the explanation. They shucked off their jeans too and once they were naked, _fuck, finally_ , Nico grabbed Jason’s shoulders, and practically threw him against the pillows. Jason gasped as Nico held his wrists up to his head, pinning them in place as he leaned down and licked and kissed a long trail down his torso. Jason arched as he latched his mouth onto his nipple, humming around it while he bit at the nub. He hissed at the bite, and his instincts immediately told him to tug at Nico’s hair, until he remembered where his hands were.

“Nico,” he gasped, “Nico, let me go.” Nico raised his head, and his eyes were glinting, and that meant trouble. “No.” He smiled, tightening his grip on Jason’s wrists before settling himself on his lap. Jason sighed at the contact, the cleft of Nico’s ass against his burgeoning erection, his lean and sinewy thighs framing his hips. The mischievous look dropped off his face as he looked over Jason’s head, and his eyes narrowed in contemplation. He looked back at Jason, his eyes dark and glittering dangerously, boring into his own.

“Our parents have been fighting and replaying old wars over and over again, it’s what they _do_ , they’re gods – and therefore we always get shunted in between. And we can’t be blamed for what our fathers do. I thought you got that.” Nico’s tone turned serious, but his voice was still low and gravelly from arousal. The words registered, but the voice still went straight to his cock. Jason couldn’t _believe_ they were talking about this, _now_.

He looked away, afraid that Nico would somehow read his thoughts, the same ones that always came whenever this topic was broached. _What if his father had succeeded? What if Hades hadn’t able to protect them?_ It was stupid, Jason knew that, only he felt a sharp stab of pain somewhere in his chest when he allowed his mind to wonder about a world where there was no Nico di Angelo. He closed his eyes. Such musings were dangerous.

He felt Nico nudge his face towards him with his nose. And then a kiss, soft and gentle, placed against the tiny scar on his lip. “Jason, look at me.”  
He opened his eyes to meet Nico’s, and fervently glanced everywhere, taking all of him in, reassuring himself that he was here. “You’re here.” He whispered, a little pissed at himself for allowing his fear to dominate him so much, but inherently relieved.

Hell, maybe Nico knew anyway, because he didn’t react to Jason’s odd comment, he simply whispered, “And I’m not going anywhere.”  
Their roles had reversed like this quite often.  
He loosened his grip around Jason’s wrists, aligning their palms to tangle their fingers. Jason felt his knuckles grazing against the headboard, the bony fingers(?? They seemed like it.) digging into them.

And suddenly he felt those _fingers_ , shift and crack as they slid over his skin, and clasp around each other again, with his hands trapped between them.

“What the- ?!” Jason tugged, and found that his hands were effectively locked in place. He turned around to look at them, and his eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He felt Nico smirk against his shoulder, before biting down on it, eliciting another gasp from him. “You’re _mine_.”

_Holy friggin’ Juno._

He glared at Nico, knowing it wouldn’t work (but he would still try), and said, “Was this your idea, or is everything in the room designed to be some sort of weird sex toy?”  
He deserved applause for forming any sort of coherent sentence at all. _Shit._

The glare fell flat. Nico smirked in smug satisfaction. “My idea, of course. And you’ll like it, don’t worry.” He rocked back against Jason’s cock, before climbing off completely.

“Hey!”

“I have to get the lube. Would you _like_ me to ride you dry?”

Jason wasn’t sure he would last before that anyway. He whined.

“Aren’t you impatient.” Nico muttered as he procured a bottle of lube from his jacket’s pocket.

“You have lube in your pockets?! Fuck, I’m not even surprised now.” Jason groaned, flopping back onto the pillows.

“Well, I was prepared for such a possibility, okay!”  
“Bullshit. You planned this.”

"Excuse me, are you complaining?” Nico bit his lip, trying to stifle his grin as he climbed back onto the bed. He immediately dropped his head on Jason’s lap and nuzzled the base of Jason’s cock, which twitched in anticipation.

“Maybe a little, I could die for th- _OH Fuck-_ no, not complaining,” Jason huffed, and stifled a groan when Nico took him in hand, and licked a stripe up his length, lapping up the precome oozing out the top. His eyes glinted as he said, “Good.” and proceeded to swallow his entire cock in one go. Jason cried out at the sudden wet heat around him and arched his hips instantly, but Nico held them down.

Nico’s tongue should have poems written about it, Jason thought hazily, as it licked at his slit, slid under his foreskin, and traced the vein on the underside – how it managed to be _everywhere_ at the same time, he had no clue. He very nearly came at the sight of Nico’s pink mouth stretched around his girth, nose buried in his hair, cheeks hollowed out as he sucked his life out through his prick (there should be a joke in there somewhere.)

He looked up at Jason from under his lashes, his eyes bright and intense, and chuckled – _oh fucking gods, the vibrations, he wasn’t gonna last_ – and brought his hand up to squeeze around the base, effectively stopping Jason from emptying himself in his mouth.

He slurped, and took Jason’s cock out of his mouth with an obscene pop, and managed to gasp out the words, “You’re not coming unless it’s deep inside me.” His voice sounded rougher than before, presumably because his throat was worked open by his cock not long ago.  
Jason’s blood thrummed. It was supposed to be cold in the room, considering their location, but his blood was boiling and his skin sparked with sensation at the slightest touch. Literally, _sparked_.

_He wanted his hands free. Now._

Nico straddled his hips while coating his fingers in the gel, cock flushing prettily and bobbing against his abdomen. He leaned forward, staring at Jason as he reached behind himself. His hips thrust into air in short, little movements, and Jason ached to run his hands over that back, over his spine where it dipped and along the sides of his pert ass.

And since he couldn’t, he watched as Nico’s fingers disappeared over the cleft of his ass, which was about as far as Jason could see, and into his hole. His eyes fluttered close and he started fucking himself on his fingers in earnest, moaning into Jason’s chest.

After what seemed like forever, and Jason was a hundred percent sure it was, because he knew Nico was taking his own sweet time on purpose – Nico finished preparing himself, and lubricating Jason up. His breath ghosted over the shell of Jason’s ear, and he bit down on it. Jason keened.

“Nico.”

Nico, horrible tease that he was, happily ignored him as he sucked bruises all the way down Jason’s torso, then kissed them, and just barely kept himself from contact with Jason’s cock. Jason was oversensitive by now, and when Nico dragged his nails down his abdomen, he lost it.  
“Nico!”

He inhaled sharply as Nico pushed back, rubbing the crack of his ass into his erection.  
“What?” He smiled innocently, as if he wasn’t driving Jason insane with lust. Jason growled. “Stop teasi- oh _fuck_!” Coherency immediately fled his brain as Nico clenched his cheeks around him, slid down, then up and finally took him in.

They both gritted their teeth at the sensation of the head of his cock breaching the ring of muscle. This was the first time they were doing this without a condom, even though they knew they were clean. Jason clenched his eyes shut and concentrated on breathing evenly as Nico’s hole greedily sucked him in – he was _so tight, oh gods,_ it was wet and hot and perfect. He could feel the ridges and muscles pulsing inside, slick with lube and now his precome, and Nico finally sunk down on him completely.

After a moment’s pause, Jason was the first to give in; he growled at Nico to _fucking move_ , and attempted to thrust up, but Nico’s fingers were curled around his hips in a vice-like grip – and he didn’t often look it, but he was ridiculously strong. Jason squirmed. “Please,” he gasped.

Nico seemed lost for words, he shifted around, rocking on Jason’s lap trying to adjust to the intrusion, his breath coming in rapid, staccato bursts. He looked at Jason beneath hooded eyelids, and what he saw must have been to his liking, because he grinned, and it was predatory with a side of evil and a whole lot of lustful, and Jason snarled at him.

He took no notice of Jason’s rising desperation. “Gods, you look wrecked, Grace,” he chuckled breathily, slowly raising himself so only the tip of Jason’s cock rested in his hole, and he noticed Jason’s gaze at where they were joined, “Like what you see? Like seeing me stretched around you? Impaled on you?”

Jason could do little else but grunt and moan. How in Hades was Nico able to do this, _and how the fuck did he have so much control_? And since when did he turn into the chatty type? He was loud when it came to sex, as opposed to Jason being the quieter one, but he never got this chatty. And his words were actually lethal. Not fucking fair.

Nico kept gyrating his hips and grinding down onto him- a torturous, _maddening_ slow burn, and _oh_ _it was so fucking good_ , and the sounds he made would’ve put a pornstar to eternal shame. Jason wanted to swallow his moans up, needed to fuck him hard and tender, needed to touch him, and mark him, and claim him. He just became a big ball of need.

And then Nico screamed – he had obviously managed to angle Jason’s cock towards his prostate – and Jason was sure the whole of the Underworld had heard, and _fuck_ , he didn’t even give two shits anymore. Something had snapped, and he tugged harshly at his restraints for the millionth time.

Except the restraints weren’t there. Maybe Nico had lost control over them, maybe Jason had snapped them open with sheer desperation. He didn’t care. Nico hadn’t noticed, and his eyes were closed, hips slowly raising, never ending the slow and sweet torture. His brows were furrowed, and he was worrying his lip between his teeth, trying to control his breathing. His fringe clung to his forehead, and he was sweaty and red. His fingers curled around his cock, which was dripping precome all over Jason’s belly. He looked beautiful.

Jason grabbed his hips, and ignoring Nico’s gasp of surprise, slammed them down at the same time he thrust up. Nico’s gasp elevated into a shout. He relinquished control over to Jason, placing his palms on his chest, and fell on top of him.

“Oh fuck, Jason- yes, harder, _harder,_ ” he cried, and when Jason curled his fingers around his cock he stifled his groans by crushing his lips onto his. He batted his hands away. “I want to come without you touching me.” he panted. Jason could work with that.

They were still kissing furiously, teeth clashing, tongues battling for dominance – when Jason tightened his hold on Nico’s hips and rolled them over. Nico’s back had barely hit the bed when he rammed into him, with so much force he pushed him halfway up against the headboard.

The goddamned headboard. Jason fucked Nico into it, as Nico’s hands flailed, fingers scrambling for a proper grip. He cried out with each thrust, and Jason hungrily swallowed them all. The world had reduced to just the sensations around his cock, skin sliding against skin, his breath harsh into the joint where Nico’s neck met his shoulder.

When he felt one of Nico’s fingers trailing down the cleft of his ass, the sound he made was not even remotely human. He growled and bit down on Nico’s neck, teeth dragging against the sensitive skin, and his thrusts came even harder, at a punishing pace, and Nico could only scream for all the gods or his name or just utter nonsense, pinned beneath Jason and vigorously twisting his hips down to meet Jason’s onslaught.

“Jason! Fuck- I’m,” Nico’s words gave way to a half-yell, half-sob, as he came. Jason followed soon after, filling Nico with his seed deep inside as promised, the clenching around him finally leading him over the edge. He fucked him mercilessly even through his orgasm, feeling his cock bathing in his own come and revelling in it. He collapsed on top of Nico, not bothering to hold his weight as he pulled out slowly and Nico’s arms wrapped around him and stroked the small of his back.

They remained in blissed-out stasis for a few minutes. Or several days, maybe.

“Quite wild you got back there.” Nico murmured into his ear. Jason’s cheeks grew hot as he remembered his spectacular descent into primal fucking, in gloriously excruciating detail. Really, he thought he’d grown out of that growling thing.

He also started to worry. “Sorry. Did I..?”  
“No, you didn’t. Well, a little, maybe. But I’m _not_ complaining – if that’s what I get for being a tease, then I’m definitely doing it more often.”

He rolled aside, and turned over to look at Nico. He looked sated, well-fucked, and best of all, he smelled entirely of Jason. They kissed, lazy and languid, and of course Nico decided to turn it deeper and more passionate.

“Y’know, I’m thinking what it’ll be like to listen to my father casually throwing snark about us, knowing that your jizz is still inside of me.” he whispered, blushing deeply as he made the confession. _Fuck._  
Jason’s cock twitched against his leg.

Curious, he crawled down until he was level with his boyfriend’s ass. The sight would have made Jason instantly hard again if he was actually capable of it. Nico’s loosened hole, red and raw from the abuse it had been subjected to, clenched around air; and as it relaxed, Jason could see his come dripping out of it.

He was a prey to instinct. He smoothed his palms over the globes of Nico’s ass, spreading them apart to watch more come dribble out in slack-jawed fascination. He leaned closer and kissed the puckered rim, not missing Nico’s surprised gasp. He lapped at the come around his hole, before tensing his tongue to push it past the perineum, depositing the come back where it belonged. Nico’s thighs quivered under his hands, and his moans were muffled by a pillow.

This was so deliciously _filthy_ , Jason thought, sucking out his own seed from someone’s ass, but it was the single most erotic experience of his life. He could only wonder why the hell hadn’t they done this before, and about Nico doing the same to him. He closed his lips around the rim and jabbed his tongue in and out, tensing and curling as he tasted himself from inside Nico. Some of the come dribbled down his chin.

Nico’s moans became louder and he raised his backside higher as Jason, apparently having decided to fully throw himself into it, bit and licked and kissed everywhere, humming as he did so. He sucked bruises onto the sensitive skin on the inside of Nico’s cheeks, moved lower to mouth at his balls. He glimpsed Nico’s cock filling up again, and the knowledge that he’d made him hard _so soon, and just by his tongue_ – Well, that’s added to his wank fodder. He imagined anyone walking on them like this, his face buried in Nico’s ass, and _fuck_ if the risk of it didn’t make it even hotter.

He rolled Nico over, and took him his mouth, thrusting two fingers at once inside. He sucked greedily, and moaned as his fingers were encased in slick, liquid heat. It didn’t take long for Nico to come a second time.

Jason wiped his chin and licked his fingers off, grinning at the look on Nico’s face as he climbed up beside him again. He looked debauched, and shocked and his eyes were wide and bright as he said, “Come _here,_ you- you,” words failing him as he pulled him closer, lips meeting his hungrily.

“I can taste both of us on you. Just.” He kissed him again. “Jason, why- ho- why did you do that?”

“Excuse me, are you complaining?”

Nico narrowed his eyes as his words were thrown back at him. And then he smiled widely. “No, absolutely not.”

They looked at the mess on Nico’s stomach, and then at each other, knowing they’d have to clean it up. “Shower?” Nico suggested, and Jason nodded.

And twenty minutes later, after they had yet _another_ go in the shower, it was time for “dinner” – which was basically bringing your own food here and eating it because you couldn’t eat anything from the Underworld. Jason had packed burgers before they left.

Currently, they were munching on them, sitting in awkward silence around the table. Or rather, Nico was happily wolfing down his burger while Jason nibbled from his, very conscious of Hades’ scowl, directed towards the both of them. Persephone just hid a smirk at her husband’s expression, and feigned nonchalance.

When they finally left, Jason mused about their rapidly dwindled chances for a second invitation to stay, with badly disguised glee at the prospect. Nico laughed. “Well, I agree, but you know, _he_ can’t say a word. You know how the gods are – that’d be highly hypocritical.”

“Yeah, but still. I’m not really sad about it.”

“Why, you won’t miss the ‘handcuffs’?” Nico asked slyly, and burst out laughing at Jason’s glower. “We can buy more, then.”

“Since when did you become so bloody kinky?” Jason failed to suppress his grin at Nico’s surprisingly carefree mood.

“Excuse me, says the guy who ate me out in barely five minutes after we had sex.”  
Jason blushed furiously at that. “Instinct.” He grumbled, blushing even more fiercely.

Nico raised an eyebrow, grinning. “Weird instincts you have, Grace.” His grin slipped, expression turning soft, “Sorry if I uhm. If it really was that ba-“ he fidgeted nervously, worrying his lip between his teeth again. “Do you-“

Jason shut him up with a kiss. “It was nothing other than perfect, Nico. You’re perfect.”

Nico relaxed, and then smiled up at him, pink dusting across his cheekbones as he rolled his eyes. “You’re a sap, Jason Grace.” he said, and giving him a quick peck on the lips, turned around to walk ahead. Jason politely didn’t point out the blush rising on Nico's face, but he smiled nevertheless.

If being a sap meant he got to see Nico blush like that, he had no problem being one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and about how those "handcuffs" snapped open - Nico was planning on letting that happen eventually, but he lost control sooner than expected *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> Again, leave some feedback, please and thank - or you can always drop an ask/comment/dung bomb/wtv on my [tumblr](drawthelinestoallconstellations.tumblr.com)♥


End file.
